


sometimes you only need a handful

by dytabytes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fade to Black, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: "I'm here to collect on all those letters you owe me." says Carver Hawke, as if he isn’t supposed to be on the other side of the world right now.





	sometimes you only need a handful

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I wrote this in 2017, but never posted it, and now it's 2018 and I posted nothing in 2017, so I'm posting this out of horrified guilt. It's not quite where I want it, but it's also been months so.

"Corypheus had better be storming the gates!" Cullen shouts in response to the loud banging on his door. "What is so important that you have to come get me at this hour of the night?" He’d been awake, of course, because he’s always awake late into the night these days, but it's the principle of the thing. 

He opens the door ready to give someone a very stern lecture, then falters when it’s not a scout on the step.

"I'm here to collect on all those letters you owe me." says Carver Hawke, as if he isn’t supposed to be on the other side of the world right now. 

Caught off guard, Cullen stammers, "I'm ... bad at correspondence." 

Carver rolls his eyes as he slides past Cullen, shutting the door as he goes. 

"You're lucky that I spent so much of my life putting up with my sib's bullshit. Most people would call years of silence a deal-breaker."

"And you don't?" Cullen asks as he rests a hesitant hand on Carver's waist.

"Depends on how well you apologize." Carver draws Cullen in with a hand on the back of his neck, breath hot over Cullen’s pulse as he asks, "Or are you feeling rusty, Ser?"

Cullen knows a challenge when he hears one.

"I'll show you rusty," he mutters as he shoves a laughing Carver up against the wall by the door, kissing him quiet.

“Hey, be gentle with those!” Carver says as Cullen pulls at the laces of his pants. “I’ve only got the one pair!”

"We've outfitted an entire army." Cullen says as he tugs at the knots. “I’m sure we can dig up a pair for you if I ruin these.”

“I’ve spent most of my life wearing hand-me-downs, thanks. I’d rather not do that again.” Carver bats Cullen's hands aside and starts undoing his pants himself.

Cullen snorts. “Given that Lady Montiliyet has fits about me wearing armor that doesn’t match the trim, I’m doubtful she would let my lover wear anything that didn’t fulfill her expectations.”

“Oh, so this isn’t a last hurrah before you tell me you’ve found someone else?” Carver says that as if it’s a joke, but there’s a brittle cant to his smile.

"Stop that." Cullen takes Carver's hand in his, presses his knuckles to his lips. "There isn’t anyone else. Of course there isn’t."

“I’m not some tart who needs pretty words and comforting, Cullen.” Carver bites at Cullen’s chin, trying to hide his moment of weakness with bravado. Cullen lets him. This is no time to pick at scabs.

“I see.” He drops to his knees and breathes soft and warm over the bulge in Carver’s smalls, smirking to himself when Carver gasps. “I’ll skip the pleasantries and get straight to business, then?”

“You think I’m going to stop you?” Carver’s hand trembles over Cullen’s head, fingers not-quite tangling in his hair, but wanting to. 

“Of course not.” As he says that, Cullen is pulling Carver’s cock out from his breeches, feeling it thicken in his hand. He licks his lips, looks up.

“But you are beautiful, you know.” he says, because Carver is, and because it makes his face go red. Some things never change

Carver presses his hands to his face. He peeks through his fingers and whines, “Give a man some warning before you _say_ things like that.”

“Hmmm. But why should I?” Cullen responds by nuzzling at Carver’s cock, pressing a soft kiss to the underside. “You’re gorgeous. That’s as much a surprise as the fact the sun rises in the east.”

“I-” Whatever he was going to say stammers off into a high whine when Cullen sucks Carver’s tip into his mouth. He’s not averse to playing dirty.

“ _Maker_ ,” Carver gasps, and then he doesn’t say much of anything at all, because Cullen might be out of practice, but he makes up for technique with enthusiasm. He swallows Carver down as far as he can take him, humming with pleasure. Daydreams and fantasy have sustained him until now, but they’re nothing compared to having the solid weight of Carver’s cock on his tongue. He bobs his head a few times, then pulls off at Carver’s insistent tugging on his hair.

“Is something wrong?”, Cullen asks, voice low and rasping.

“No, I-” Red flushes across Carver’s face, spreading over his cheeks and nose. “I’m not going to last, is all."

"Then don't." Feeling cheeky, Cullen locks eyes with Carver, and deliberately laves a sloppy kiss to the underside of his cock. "I've got you."

"Fuck." Carver gasps, and he lasts all of two more pumps of Cullen's wrist before he bites down on his gauntlet and comes with a shudder.

When Cullen stands, even the complaining of his knees can't drown out the satisfaction warming his stomach.

"Did that make up for the missed letters?"

"Nah." He scoffs, and it's moments like this, when he's half out of his head with afterglow and still grinning sharp and sly, that Cullen is reminded that Carver is a Hawke. "You've still got lots to grovel for, Ser."

Cullen says, "Oh no, I suppose I'll have to spend more time with you. What a problem." without a hint of inflection or sincerity in his voice. This earns him a punch in the shoulder from Carver, but the other man's eyes are sparkling with good humour, so Cullen will take it. 

"I'm demanding that we do that in a bed, for the record. Preferably sooner than later."

Cullen grins as he gets to his feet. “A sound plan.” He dips his head to nip at Carver’s ear, then takes his hand to lead him to the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> You might think that the next thing that happens is sex, but in actuality, Carver gets up the ladder and immediately turns around and bitches Cullen out, marches him back down the ladder and gets them into quarters which are not ventilated, because holy fuck Cullen how are you real how do you exist. 
> 
> But I lost steam, so you'll have to imagine that yourselves, friends.


End file.
